German Maid Services
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Prusia x Alemania. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Estaba acabado. Con el fin de la guerra, Lud no tuvo otra opción que dar todo lo que poseía, todo lo que amaba vendido al mejor postor. Sus científicos, su cultura y sobre todo su música. La idea de volver a empezar de cero le atormentaba, pero... ¿qué otra opción tenía? Pasó de ser el dueño del mundo, a ser su esclavo. Y como tal, el esclavo debe obedecer lo que le dice su amo, en este caso el resto de Europa.

Se ofreció a reconstruir los países que él mismo destruyó, y a ayudarles a recuperar la gloria de antaño. Ahora era su sirviente, vestido en su mejor traje de mayordomo y haciendo todo lo que ellos le pedían. Era vergonzoso y humillante. Peor era que su hermano Gilbert estuviese detrás suya siempre, vigilándole y mofándose de él.

-Ohh la estrellita se ha estrellado contra el suelo al fin... Te ves bien en ese traje hermanito... muy violable... -dijo lo último, como un susurro en voz baja, mientras ponía una cara muy viciosa-.

-C-cállate... Esto es solamente temporal... Hasta que pague mi deuda...

-Oh lo sé. Y yo, como antigua gloria europea y hermano mayor, debo ayudarte a pasarlo lo mejor posible, ¿no crees? Te he traído un regalito...

-¿Qué es?

-Tu nuevo traje de sirviente. Es más elegante que ese que tienes puesto ahora. Además, lo hice con todo mi cariño para ti. Con él, nadie podrá enfadarse contigo nunca más, te lo prometo...

-Voy a probármelo entonces... Espera aquí.

Gilbert se sentó y esperó a que su hermano saliese de la habitación. Entonces escuchó un grito que provenía del interior, y esgrimiendo una pícara sonrisa, entró para verle. Y allí estaba su hermanito, vestido de SIRVIENTA, con minifalda y medias, que no ocultaban sus piernas musculosas llenas de pelo, ni su complexión fuerte.

-Oh querido... ¿Te queda muy ajustado? Mis trajes son perfectos, ¿a que si? -respondió intentando contenerse la risa-.

-¡¿De verdad quieres que me ponga esto? ¡Me siento más humillado que antes! -le gritó completamente sonrojado-.

-¿A la princesa no le gusta su vestido? Pero a ore-sama sí le gusta como te queda... -le contestó mientras se acercaba a él, sonriéndole y acariciándole su rostro-.

-M-mentira...

-Ahora quiero que me hagas un "trabajito"... Es una orden de tu hermano mayor...

Mientras decía eso, empujó a Ludwig a la cama, echándose encima de él y lamiendo su boca lentamente, con la punta de su lengua. Su hermano, por su parte, se sonrojó muchísimo al sentir a su hermano de esa forma. Desde hace años que no se habían visto siquiera, y ahora estaban de nuevo en el lugar que más les gustaba, su cama de matrimonio. Gilbert, insistente, empezó a besarle y a profundizar en su boca con su lengua, mientras acariciaba las piernas dirigiéndose al miembro de su hermano, completamente atontado y sonrojado.

-¿Y bien? Te ordeno que me devores "eso"...

-¿Y s-si no quiero...?

-Entonces... recibirás un castigo.

Nada más decirlo le dió una palmada en su pierna, ni muy fuerte ni muy suave, lo suficientemente dolorosa como para que gritase como una nena, como él quería. Lud entonces se movió y se colocó encima de su hermano, bajando con su boca besándole el cuello mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y el pantalón, dejando a la vista todo su cuerpo mientras iba besándole el torso, dirigiéndose a su ombligo.

Le bajó lentamente los calzoncillos de águilas negras, muy apretados por culpa del miembro erecto y enorme que tenía debajo. Al dejarlo a la vista, se sonrojó mucho, y pasó la punta de su lengua recorriendo muy lentamente la punta. Gilbert entonces se sonrojó y lanzó al aire un gemido ahogado, mientras posaba sus manos en la cabeza de su hermano, deseando que se lo metiera en su boca de una vez. Y así su hermano alemán cumplió su deseo, introduciendo todo el miembro entre sus labios, muy lentamente, para escuchar los gemidos de su hermano. Pero Gilbert no era tan delicado, y empezó a empujar su cabeza mientras movía la cadera para introducirle el miembro hasta casi llegar a la garganta, para luego sacarlo de su boca y dejar respirar a Lud.

-Te ves tan lindo así... Casi pienso que eres una chica. ¿Te gusta mi miembro?

-S-sí... -respondió, mirando a otro lado completamente sonrojado-.

-Entonces es todo tuyo...

Volvió a introducir el miembro en su boca, mientras sonreía al sentir ese placer. El placer de que la lengua de su hermano estuviese jugando ahí abajo. Empezó a mover su cadera para penetrar la boca con su miembro, de manera brutal y cada vez más rápido. Su respiración se agitaba, mientras Lud enloquecía al chupárselo, mientras le agarraba del trasero para que no se fuera de su boca. Y así, tras unos instantes, Gilbert descargó en su boca y en su vestido toda la corrida, soltando un gran suspiro de placer. Bajó hasta la boca de su hermanito completamente sonrojado para besársela, jugando con su lengua y con los restos de la corrida.

-Tenemos que repetir más veces esto... Sobre todo con tu vestidito, princesita.

-I-idiota...

-Vamos... ¿No te ha gustado? Sentirte como una de tus antiguas sirvientas... Porque a mi me ha encantado.


End file.
